Petra Franz
' Petra Franz' is the daughter of Benjamin, and Taylor Nintress making her a member of House Nintress. Petra Franz has four siblings in the form of Nadia, Heath, Toby, and Ulia Nintress of which Nadia is her twin sister and is being married off to Victarion Greyjoy II. of House Greyjoy, while Heath died while fighting against the forces of Harrenhall, her brother Toby was killed during a raid against a small village by the forces of the Iron Islands of which the marriage is being brokered to stop another from happening, and her sister Ulia is a well known warrior whome is greatly feared by the northern Grahame Tribes. Petra Franz is married to Karl Franz which makes her the Empress of the The Empire, and with him she has two children in the form of Adalia, Ormand, and Theodore Franz of which Adalia is training alongside Petra in the art of the court and is becoming rather good at this, and their son Ormand is a member of the Kingsgaurd which is the personal champions of the Emperor, and their final son Theodore is a growing young boy but only around seven at the time of Burning Dreams. Petra was born into the Dolish peninsela ruling family of House Nintress, and during her early life she watched as her two brothers died in fighting, and it was during this time that she was commanded by her mother to leave Dole, and head north where she was to make a prince of Arnor fall in love with her. Knowing nothing of the world outside of Dole she left her homeland and travelled north where she arrived in the city of Galheim which she believed was a part of Arnor, and with no ability to speak the language of the Teutons that dominated the city she came to dispair. During this sad time she met a young prince that bid her call him Karl Franz. The two would fall in love, and would marry in an intimate wedding in Aldorf. When Karl became the Emperor she was thrust into the role of Empress, and she used this position to attempt to silently push for the destruction of Arnor which she believed would allow her to push Dole into The Empire. History ' ' Early History See Also : Dole Petra was born into the Dolish peninsela ruling family of House Nintress, and during her early life she watched as her two brothers died in fighting, and it was during this time that she was commanded by her mother to leave Dole, and head north where she was to make a prince of Arnor fall in love with her. She at first thought her mother was joking and laughed, but when her mother didnèt recipricate she knew that something was afoot, and she begged her mother to explain why she would be sent away. She begged to understand what she had done wrong, but her mother explained that if the Dolian people didnèt change themselves then they were going to be destroyed by their endless enemies. She did not want to leave but she loved her family so much that she was willing to do whatever her mother believed was right in order to save her people, and her house. Galheim See Also : Galheim When Karl was seventeen he and his family travelled to the city of Galheim in Austria where his father planned to meet with the commander of the city, and ask him about the forces of Arnor that surrounded him. It was when they arrived in Galheim that Karl would come to meet his future wife Petra Nintress. Knowing nothing of the world outside of Dole she left her homeland and travelled north where she arrived in the city of Galheim which she believed was a part of Arnor, and with no ability to speak the language of the Teutons that dominated the city she came to dispair. For weeks she attempted to be able to meet with the royalty of the city, but she found that the city was not Arnor and that the Teutons that dominated the city were not very open to foreigners, and in this she came to nearly die of starvation, and was only saved when an old man came to find her sleeping in the street, and for a short time fed her and gave her enough strength that she believed she could return home. When she attempted to leave the city though she discovered that the city was closing the gates due to the fact that a force from Arnor was nearbye and threatening the city. When she thought life was completely over for her she watched as a massive parade entered the city, and with the parade brought what she came to understand was the Emperor of the entire Empire, and the entire House Franz children as well. During this sad time she met a young prince that bid her call him Karl Franz. The two would fall in love, and would marry in an intimate wedding in Aldorf. The Empire Main Article : The Empire When Karl became the Emperor she was thrust into the role of Empress, and she used this position to attempt to silently push for the destruction of Arnor which she believed would allow her to push Dole into The Empire. Family Members Relationships Karl Franz See Also : Karl Franz Category:People Category:Human Category:House Franz Category:House NIntress Category:Empress of the Empire Category:Dole Category:People of Dole